Harry Potter: Truth or Dare?
by EmoNekoNinja
Summary: Come one, come all and dare your favorite Harry Potter characters to do what ever you wish! Note that I do not own Harry Potter or his little world. J.K.Rowling does.
1. Chapter 1

I stared blankly out in the great hall. I sighed. "Boring…"

Dumbledore saw my bored state and smiled. He leaned over and whispered something in my ear that gave me a wicked evil smirk.

Reaching to my Death Note messenger bag, I grabbed my laptop and turned on Microsoft Word to a blank document and started to type…

**Hey hey hey … heyyyy. I know I should be updating my other stories, but I have writers block. Yep. Any howser. I'm bored so I decided to do a Harry Potter Truth or Dare fic. But its better then your average Truth or Dare fics. It's in story form! Cool huh?**

Suddenly, Harry's eyes widened. "What?!"

Draco spit out his pumpkin juice. "Holy-!"

Ron stopped shoveling food I his mouth. "Huh?"

Hermione dropped her book in her soup. "No, no, No!"

Pansy stopped staring at Draco. "You said what now?"

Dumbledore had that retarded twinkle in his eye. "Maybe this will create House Unity."

Lupin just kind of sat there.

Ginny smirked, and whispered "Maybe some one will pair Harry and me together to do… naughty things…. Hehehehee."

I rolled my eyes.

Fred and George or should I say George and Fred? Whatever, they grinned and high five'd each other.

Luna stared at the ceiling. "I wonder if the nargles will show up. I surely hope not…"

Snape sneered. "You can't make me participate."

I just smirked. Standing up to the great hall I grinned. "Now that we've got that established, LET THE GAME BEGIN!"

Every one cried out, "Nooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Sitting down, I smiled at my work. The Great Hall was in an uproar, which was awesome. I leaned over my laptop again and typed out…

**Okay, this is how this is gunna work. Review your dares, or truths, and they might, and I said might, be put in the next chapter. I take ALL Truths and Dares. See the rating? M for Mature.**

"Oh Merlin No! NO! Molly please no!"

I rolled my eyes, " S.T.F.U. Ronald! Maybe the reviewers want to see you make out with your brother! Maybe they want to see you get raped by Snape! If they want it, IT WILL HAPPEN!!!"

Snape paled.

**ANYWAY, your review will be in a chapter. Maybe not the next one, but it WILL happen. …Someday.**

"Chan wait till my father-!"

"Draco, your father is in this game to!" I yelled.

SOME WHERE FAR FAR AWAY…

Lucius and Narcissa were sitting in the formal dinning area drinking tea and reading the news paper.

Lucius smiled at his wife. "Narcissa, do you-" His eyes widened. "I'M GOING TO WHAT?!"

BACK TO THE GREAT HALL…

Uproar, Uproar, Uproar. I smirked.

**Let the games begin… :D**


	2. Chapter 2

'_Today would be a good day'_, I thought as I walked to my spot at the Head Table.

Yeah, I know. I get to sit at the Head Table, and you don't. I'm just cool like that.

Walking in-between the Gryffindor and Slytherin tables, I could feel glares being aimed at me and I could hear them whispering about me, but I just smiled and turned up my iPod. t.A.T.u.'s All The Things She Said full blast could block out anything you didn't want to hear.

"Good 'morrow Dumbles! How goes it?" I asked after sitting next to him and pausing my music.

"Ah, Ms. Chan." Dumbledore said, "It's a pleasure seeing you today. I'm doing fine, but I don't think you will be after you check your emails."

My eye twitched. "…Why…?"

He sighed and rubbed his chin. "Well, you'll just have to see for your self."

If you know me on a personal level, which you don't…or… do you? O.o Omigawd. ANYWAY… you would know that I would be expecting the worst, like hate mail saying people would never use a Harry Potter Truth or Dare fic, or an email saying my story has been deleted for violating the Terms of Service.

Shaking, I reached in my Fullmetal Alchemist bag, cause you can't use the same bag twice like that, and grabbed my laptop. Placing it on the table and clicking the America Online icon, I typed in my password and waited, while AOL dialed in.

_Click, click. Errr ERRRRRR muuuh. AHHH!!! Scerrrrrrrr EEP EEP. SCERRRRRrrrrrrr._

"Haha, it never gets old." I said.

'Welcome!' The automated voice said.

But that was all.

"…?" I stared at the screen. "Where's the 'You've Got Mail'? Where is it? Helllloooo??? …Omigawd. What the Fuck?! WHAT'S GOING ON!?!?!" I screamed.

" There's no new mail? Hey everybody! We get to live another day!! YEAH!!!" Ron's voice cried out, and then there was cheering and applauding.

I just sat there looking at the little tiny mailbox icon. There was no little letter sticking out of it.

"Dumbles…what am I going to do? I thought that I would get, like, thousands of reviews buy the next day! My email box is like a ghost town!!" I opened my mailbox and there was a tumbleweed blowing around in it. " STOP TAUNTING MEEEE!!!!!"

Suddenly, God wanted me to shut the fuck up.

'You've Got Mail!' The automated voice said.

I gasped.

Dumbledore gasped.

The whole Great Hall gasped.

"It's a REVIEW! YAAAAAAYYYYYYY!!!!!" I cried out.

The Great Hall was in yet another uproar. "NOOOOOO!!!"

I rolled my eyes in annoyance. "Shut up at let me read!!" And I clicked the email.

EmoNekoNinja,

The following review has been submitted to Harry Potter: Truth or Dare?  
Chapter: 1

From: carms-lian0592

I smirked. "Get ready bitches!" I said as I got in to my reading voice.

-chuckles- This fic is insane and twisted in a good way though.

It's pretty interesting also since you're asking reviewers to for dares and  
such but I think that's the flaw. You, an author, WAITING for the reviews  
you're hoping people will give you...

Well, I'll just wait where this story will go.

Dare: Hm... Lucius Malfoy will have to make out with either Crabbe or Goyle  
for at least 5 minutes.

SOME WHERE FAR FAR AWAY…

Lucius was pacing.

Narcissa looked at her husband worriedly. "Luc, I'm sure your dares won't be so bad!"

Lucius turned on his wife, "Not that BAD? Cissy, Some one could make me have sex with the Dark Lord! DO YOU WANT THAT?!"

Suddenly, as if he was slapped in the face, he shouted, " WHYYYYYY???? WHY ME!!! I DON'T WANT TO DO THAT!"

Narcissa's eyes watered. "What Luc? What is it?"

Lucius shuddered. "I… I have to… snog one of Draco's little friends."

Narcissa snorted.

"What's so funny?" Lucius demanded.

"That's not that hard." Narcissa said, "His friends are quiet the catches if you ask me."

Lucius's face dropped. "Cissy, you don't understand. Sure Draco's friends are hott as hell, but…not Crabbe or Goyle."

Narcissa's eyes widened. "No…"

BACK TO THE GREAT HALL…

Draco's eyes widened "No! Father would never-"

I smirked. "Oh yes he will. And just so he can't get out of it, I'll make some thing ridiculous happen."

"Like what?" Draco challenged.

Just after the words left Draco's mouth, Lucius burst through the doors, in a…brown paper bag?

"MUHHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" I laughed. "He's gone bankrupt! That's rich! Oh, I mean, that's poor!! HAHAHAAA!"

Draco's mouth was wide open. "No, we can't be…poor..."

It seemed that Christmas had come a little early that year for me, because Lucius had already made his way to the Slytherin table.

Goyle was sitting there, looking at a wedding cake magazine called _'Witch Cake Do You Choose?' _Apparently, the wizarding world of cakes wanted to be funny and put 'witch' instead of 'which'.

Those Gay Bitches.

Anyway, its seems Crabbe was in the Hospital Wing with a stomache ache, Serves him right, so Lucius was stuck with Goyle.

"Do it! Do it! Do it!" I chanted, and soon the whole great hall was doing it too.

Plugging his nose, Lucius grabbed Goyle's face and snogged him, his tongue running over Goyle's.

I could practically feel the Great Hall shudder.

"Yeah, okay." I coughed out. "I'm a… just going to. -hack!- try not to blow chunks… lets read the… next dare."

Everyone nodded, except Lucius and Goyle, who were a little busy at the moment.

**  
Draco and Harry will have kinky sex in front of everyone or at least there's  
proof that they had kinky sex so that they can show it to anyone.  
**

Draco spit out his Pumpkin Juice, again.

Ginny looked very pissed off, which was gay, cause she's just a bitch and doesn't deserve Harry. Draco did. Heehehehee, Harry just didn't know it yet. :D

Harry sighed. "Whatever, at leased I'll be dominant."

P.S: Draco will be the dominant in that request. Hope you don't mind.

Harry sighed again, while Draco and I mentally whooped for joy.

In my case, Drarry means Draco/Harry which means, Draco tops Harry! ITS LAW BITCHES! Unless you like… Harco? then by all means, go ahead and like Harry topping Draco… -shudder-

Harry suddenly ran up to me. "Molly you can't make me do this! PLEASE!"

I shrugged, "I'm not making you Harry. The reviewer is."

Suddenly, Draco grabbed Harry by the tie. "Come along _Potter_." He purred out his name with such lust that I suddenly got the most awesome idea for their sex scene.

It involved A mini skirt and a paddle….

MUHAHAHAHAAA!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You've been _very_ naughty Harry." Draco said with a smirk.

Harry was sitting on Professor Snape's desk, in a girl's uniform complete with a red plaid mini skirt, thigh high white stockings, black stilettos and his normal dress shirt and tie. But guess what else he had? White kitty ears and a tail!

"I…have?" He questioned, his ears flattened in an oh so cute way.

If possible, Draco smirked even bigger. "Yes. And I'm going to have to punish you."

IN THE GREAT HALL…

"_Yes. And I'm going to have to punish you."_

Everyone gasped, and I shoved more popcorn in my mouth. "This is great!" I mumbled through the popcorn.

BACK IN THE DUNGEONS…

Harry's eyes turned wide as saucers.

Draco moved his hands from behind his back and showed his weapon of torture, a wooden paddle.

"Turn around and bend over Potter."

IN THE GREAT HALL…

I swear to Merlin, I almost bust a gut laughing.

IN THE DUNGEONS…

"What?!" Harry almost screamed.

Draco was at Harry in a mila-second. He had Harry bent over the desk on his back, and his writs were caught in Draco's hands.

"I've been waiting to do this for a long time Potter, and Chan will make sure it happens if I don't." Draco said as he stared at Harry, "So you should just let me have my way with you, alright?"

Harry reluctantly nodded.

"Good," and then Draco kissed him.

IN THE GREAT HALL…

"AWWWWW!!!!!" was the response of a lot of yaoi fangirl's giddy screams.

IN THE DUNGEONS…

Draco continued to kiss Harry while grounding his pelvis in to his.

"Mmn!" was Harry's muffled cry.

Harry suddenly felt Draco's tongue enter his mouth, and rub against his own tongue. Harry immediately responded to the kiss and moaned. This only made Draco deepen the kiss, much to Harry's pleasure.

Breaking the kiss, Draco reached under Harry's skirt and pulled down the silk panties he wore. Harry let out a mewl at the sudden cold air. The blonde looked down at his cute kitten before capturing the kitty's lips. Draco slipped his hand under Harry's shirt and pinched his nipple.

"Mmm, Dray…" Harry mewled.

Draco felt his member stiffen more at Harry's lust filled tone.

"Don't worry Harry," He whispered in Harry's ear, "It's only the beginning."

IN THE GREAT HALL…

More then half the great hall was unconscious or had bloody noses.

Chewing more popcorn I mumbled, "This is great!!!"

IN THE DUNGEONS…

Harry felt Draco leave a trail of kisses down his neck. He moaned softly, making the blonde bite. Harry gasped in pain, but then moaned when Draco licked his injury in apology. Draco then moved to the raven's abused nipple and licked it. Draco's tongue circled around it as Harry let out loud moans in pleasure and ran his hand's through Draco's hair. Draco stopped his work and continued it on the other lonely nipple.

Suddenly Harry interrupted Draco, forcing his head up and away from his chest. "Draco please." He whimpered and his adorable white kitty ears drooped while he pouted. Draco smirked.

"Impatient are we?" Draco mumbled as he ran his nose along Harry's neck.

Harry answered with a purr.

IN THE GREAT HALL…

Crabbe walked to the great hall with a mission. To eat.

And since it was a Saturday, there were no classes, which meant more time to eat.

Walking through the huge double-doors, he stopped at seeing his boss, his leader, his Jedi Master, his freakin Cobra Commander, Draco Malfoy on top of their enemy Harry Potter on a _gianormous_ flat screen television.

I turned to see Crabbe in his dazed state and smiled, "CRABBE! LOOK!! LIVE DRARRY SLASH!"

He fell to the floor with a nosebleed and I snickered.

IN THE DUNGEONS…

Harry moaning was making Draco really hard now. He reached down and pulled his zipper down and kissed Harry again. Harry then reached down to stroke Draco's erection and his. His movements were slow at first then he sped up, but stopped when Draco griped his wrist.

Draco looked around and sighed before calling out to Molly. "A little help here Chan?" and poof! A bottle of lube was on the desk.

"Thank you." He said and pulled the cap off. He slicked 3 fingers and put the cap back on and chucked the lube behind him. He put a finger at Harry's entrance and looked at him to make sure it was okay. Harry nodded and kissed Draco as he slid in the first finger. He really didn't notice until the second was added. Draco moved his fingers in a scissoring motion making Harry moan out. " Mmm…Draco…"

Draco then added a third finger. Earning a cry from Harry. But soon it was a moan. Suddenly Harry cried out in sheer pleasure as Draco brushed agenst the bundle of nerves. Draco smirked and withdrew his fingers and replaced them with his painful erection. He slid in carefully trying not to hurt his raven haired lover, but was not succeeding. Once Draco was all the way in Harry's tight entrance he let him adjust to the size. Harry could feal tears prickle at his eyes but refused to let them fall. Soon Draco had slid out a little and gently slid back in, repeating these movements in a steady pase.

"Draco…N-n…Faster… Please?" Harry mewled.

Draco complied greatly as he sped up his movements. Harry soon rocking with Draco. Draco then reached down and started to stroke Harry's lonely member, mimicking his movements with his hips to his hand. Soon Harry cried out and climaxed. Draco soon following after.

IN THE GREAT HALL….

The whole place was pretty much foaming from the mouth or dying of blood loss from severe nosebleeds.

I stood up from my puddle of nose blood an sighed, "lets…uhh… take a day to clean up. Back to the dares tomorrow!"


End file.
